The Vampire Host
by Another Teen Twilight Fan
Summary: Bella's lost all she knows: her friends, family, her Earth. The Parasites have taken over..or so they thought. As bella and Natasha get word their loved ones may still be alive, they set out to find them, letting nothing stop them on their journey:
1. Realization

I hopped down from the counter, full on frosted animal crackers and milk, and headed for my bedroom. I was so tired from work. The memory of high school was enough for me, but having to relive the experience by _teaching_ the students was also extremely tiring.

The bed was made neatly and very welcoming for an evening nap. My alarm clock said it was only 4:00 but I had just got home from a long day of work, so I thought a nap might do me well.

I lay down on my pillow, hands behind my head, and reviewed my day. Light breakfast, taught, light lunch, taught some more, and after my nap it would almost be time to cook a heavy dinner, the one meal of the day I actually look forward to.

Now, what should I cook…?

_**God, Natasha, is this all you do everyday?**_Bella's sudden insult startled me.

_Well, you should know,_ I barked back. _You're with me every minute, every day._

_**Yeah, but I don't actually **_**pay attention**_** the entire time! You need to get out more, do more things. Meet new people, besides that stupid Seeker of yours…**_

_LOOK! _My tone made her jump _I hate her just as much as you do, maybe even more, but there is nothing I can do about her! Nothing! I'm stuck with her!_

Bella didn't continue to argue with me but I could feel her smugness. I had more reason to hate my Seeker than Bella. S.W.T.S-the name she goes by when talking to her acquaintances seems to think that she's a much better soul than me, even though I've been to about six more planets than she. But I still had to help her. To do that I had to manipulate my relationship with Bella, a hard decision to make, but necessary nonetheless.

Over the last three months, I'd done nothing but get on Bella's bad side. I'd told my Seeker the whereabouts of her husband and daughter, and also her best friend. It was made harder because I'd actually grown to love Edward as if he were my own husband, Nessie too; I loved her just as I'd love my own daughter. I love them, but still I betrayed them.

I've always known I loved them. But I didn't want to admit it. And before I knew it, it was too late. I had told my Seeker about them.

Bella and I had gotten into several quarrels, in only three weeks, since I sent the email to my Seeker about Edward, Nessie and Jacob. We could never seem to agree, mostly because she was still angry at me. Though my Seeker hasn't emailed me anything back, Bella was still fearful, and if I had to admit it, I was also.

Yes, I regretted sending the message. I regretted giving away the position of the two people I love, and one that is supposed to be my best friend. But I can't take it back. I could only hope for useless results to their search.

My thoughts halted, interrupted by a low murmur coming from my computer room. I sat up forcing myself out of the relaxing state I'd been in and trudged through my silent house to the office on the opposite side of the house.

As I turned the computer on, my heart skipped a beat. Two beats. Three. There on the screen, in bold letters, **1 new email from: Sang With The Stars (Seeker)**

My worst nightmare had just come true, and Bella felt it too.

Reluctantly I opened the message, yet another thing I had to do regardless of how I feel.

**Dearest Natasha,**

**I know it's been a while since you've sent me the email concerning Edward, Renesmee and Jacob Black, but I'm excited to tell you that I think we have found them in Seattle, Washington! See, Natasha, I knew you would eventually become something of use! I knew you would never let us down!**

**Take Care,**

**Sang With The Stars**

I stayed frozen after reading the signature of the Seeker who had the nerve to insult me, and then cover it as if it were a compliment.

Bella sank back into the deepest crevice of my mind and I wished I could've joined her. It broke my heart to know that possibly, in less than 24 hours, the man and little girl that both Bella and I love would be killed.

_Bella I…I'm so sorry._ I couldn't hold back the tears that begged to overflow. So I let them.

_**I know, if you could have, you wouldn't have sent the message. I...I know you love them just…just as much as I do.**_

I could only nod, not able or willing to do any more. I stalked back into my bed and lay down my head once more, heartbroken.

I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid my dreams would be haunted with nightmares of Nessie and Edward. My Seeker would star, of course.

But, despite my best efforts, I couldn't control my eyes as they demanded sleep and eventually slowly drifted off with no dinner, at 5:00, tired as hell.

After 12 and a half hours of restless sleep, I woke up, an hour before my alarm clock would go off, to a distant murmur from the opposite side of the house.

Startled, sweat beading from my forehead, I heard the low murmur once more. There was no doubt in my mind that it would be another message from my Seeker. And once again, despite my desperate attempts to stop them, the tears fell.


	2. Bright Idea

**Here, after a while's wait, I happily present chapter number 2!:)**

As much as I absolutely hated to, I had to clear my eyes and return to the computer. Maybe, possibly it was great news.

Hesitating, and stalling for time, I picked up my mouse and decided to write to my Healer, who now goes by his Host name of Jason, and tell him that all was well and Bella was also doing just fine.

Or maybe I'd lie and say she was fading. I hadn't told him much about her, when I first mentioned that I could hear her, he suggested that I have her removed. I did not like that idea. As annoying as she was, I was not going to give up on a host's body that easily. Both he and I had expected that Bella would get weaker with time, but now I wasn't so sure, if anything, she's getting stronger. Like he'd care what was happening.

After the first few weeks, once they know a soul has been implanted successfully, Healer's pretty much drop out of your life. Mine stuck around a bit longer, because of a few 'complications'. He even gave me his e-mail, so I could inform him of any changes, or problems.

But I hadn't spoken to him very much, especially after I had gotten to know Bella so well. I didn't want to give him any clue that she was so present in my mind. I didn't want him, or my seeker, to have any cause to remove her. We had built quite a relationship.

**Well if you ask for my opinion, I think your Healer really does care about me. I'm sure he'd love to know how I'm doing! And I'm sure that as soon as you told him how clearly you can hear me, feel me even (don't try to deny it, I can feel you too), he'd go running to the Seeker and tell her all about it to. And that'd be great. Just great. Don't forget to tell him I said hello! **After her first comment I could hear the sarcasm in her words. Oh, she's just hilarious.

_Eurgh, don't you ever go away?_

**Nope, I'm here for good. So you'll have to learn to live with me. **I could practically hear the smile in her voice as she spoke…er…thought.

_Sorry._ I apologized,_ I'm sorry for snapping, I'm just nervous, okay? I don't know why you're not worried! This could be the clear note that your family is no longer living! Why aren't you torn by that?_

**Natasha, I never thought you ignorant until now. Of course I'll be torn, if that's what that letter says. But I've still got hope, pure hope, that my family, **I winced, realizing that she was right, this was not my family, it was her's. Despite how I felt, they were not mine. She must have noticed my hurt at the use of the word, as she corrected herself, **…well **_**our**_** family I suppose, hasn't been harmed. I need you, for my sanity, to have a hint of hope too. For Edward.**

For Edward. How could I argue with that?

With a sharp breath and a swift click of my mouse, I open and slowly read the letter.

**Natasha,**

**Sadly, our team hasn't found a chance to visit Seattle in search for your host's family. **

With just those few words, my heart began to beat faster. I rushed to finish the rest.

**We shall get to it in a few weeks, but there has been another extremely big problem with a resistant host. Another Healer has been harmed in the process. Once they're terminated, you'll be the first to know.**

**Sang With The Stars**

The abrupt ending of the letter startled me. But the letter itself gave me hope, just like Bella wanted me to have.

I recollected my thoughts when an idea came to me. Probably the best idea I've ever had.

My family. Head start to Seattle. That's it!

_Bella, how would you like to-_

**Way ahead of you! **She interrupted. ** We go to Seattle before the Seeker can get there, we tell Edward, Jacob and Nessie about the people looking for them and we all, together, run away to somewhere safe! Perfect plan!**

_Well if this is going to happen, Bella, we've got to give an excuse as to where we're going and why we are going alone. And of course we can't tell them our real reason for leaving. So what do we say?_

There was brief silence as Bella contemplated our excuse. Finally she decided, **Tell your Seeker we're going to look for them ourselves! Tell them you've got to go alone, though, so you can defeat the human race yourself, or something cheesy like that!**

I giggle out loud, louder than intended, and began my ridiculous letter to my Seeker telling her about how I had to finish off my host so that maybe she would leave for good and it would make me feel better. Psh, yeah. What a bunch of rubbish!

**Dear SWTS, **

**I have decided that as your team has been delayed in heading to Seattle that I shall go out, to try to search for the humans myself. I feel I need to do this, you know that I have had minor problems with my host, and I believe that this would be the best way for me to deal with her. If she saw her family destroyed, I think she may give up. Wish me luck.**

**Natasha **

As soon as I had finished the e-mail, Bella started ushering me around the house.

**Then we're set! Let's head out! Pack, pack!**

_Slow your roll, slick. We've got to have a better detailed plan, a map of the region, a car, more money. We can't just stand up and leave. So let's go over it a little before we leave. We'll discuss everything when I'm home from work and can think straighter._

**Fair enough. Get yourself to work then, there's no time to loose!**

For the next 9 hours and 30 minutes, I couldn't get the subject of leaving to Seattle out of my head. I even messed up my lesson a few times by saying Seattle instead of the Fire Planet, one of the planets we were discussing.

When I returned home, both Bella and I were anxious to get started with the plans for our trip to Seattle. I sat down and in my mind went over details and options with Bella.

She had become so easy to talk to; I often forgot that she was just a part of my shared mind, not a physical person.

Surprisingly, after only an hour of thinking, Bella and I had planned exactly what we were going to do to get to Seattle.

First off, I had to find a car. For our cause, it was convenient for Bella and I that we don't have to purchase a care. Our race trust each other, so it's as easy as going into a dealership, picking out your car, leaving it under a name and heading out. Putting one under the Seekers name gets me free of having to put the car in _my _name. I'm sure she won't mind.

After the car is purchased and my Seeker knows of my journey, I'll leave in the early hours of the morning, so _Sang With The Stars_ isn't anywhere close to me when she begins to follow me to Seattle.

Once half way, I'll stop in a hotel and decide where to stay once I've got Edward, Jacob and Nessie. I'm deciding between Forks, Washington and the La Push Reservation.

We'll have to hide somewhere secret, somewhere no one will ever figure out. That will be the hard part.

After we are in our destination, we'll get rid of the vehicle and purchase a brand new one. Then start new lives, as new people.

I've gone over the possibilities that, even though _my _Seeker hasn't reached them, doesn't mean another hasn't. And a Seeker isn't the only thing that can kill a vulnerable human. In the recent past, humans were known for killing their own kind. To my way of thinking, killing one's own race was a ridiculous concept. I knew that some humans thought it was a perfectly reasonable idea.

Bella was somewhere in the middle. We had had this discussion before, she thought that under certain circumstances, killing someone of your own race was acceptable. I had tried for hours to convince her that, logically, it was an absurd notion, but Bella refused to back down. I'm not even sure why she was so convinced she was right. She just kept insisting that the moral thing wasn't always the right thing

With my head throbbing from all of the new information recently clustered into it, I headed to the kitchen to make lunch for tomorrow and my dinner.

I quickly made my lunch and set it into the fridge, then settled for a bowl of Roman Noodles for a fast dinner.

I put the bowl, once I had finished with it, into the dishwasher and began to finish my dreaded chore of washing the dishes when a thought I had previously skipped over popped into my head.

Dialing as fast as my fingers would let me, I called into the University and told them about my trip to Seattle and how I needed to quit my job there at the University to move to Seattle. My best excuse I've ever made up on the spot!

With it being only 7 o'clock, it didn't feel like the right time to go to sleep, a little early, but since I had to get up early in the morning, I went anyway.

I turned my computer off and headed for my bedroom. Before I got into my bed, I turned off my television as well. Usually I slept with it on, but I needed to be left alone with my thoughts.

With a quick flip of my light switch, it was suddenly pitch black. An ideal atmosphere for wondering thoughts and hopeful dreams.

**Please do not fret; I'll be trying to update much much quicker than this in the early (notice I said 'early') future:) Please, please review:)**

**Thanks!:)**


End file.
